Talk:Celestial Digimon
Untitled Didn't Seraphimon have the Spirits of Thunder, Ice, and Fire, instead of Wind and Light? —Preceding unsigned comment added by 68.19.246.124 (talk • ) } No he didn't, Ophanimon did. It goes like this: Ophanimon: Fire, Thunder, Ice Seraphimon: Wind and Light Cherubimon: Dark, Wood, water, earth, steel thanks. I sometimes confuse the two. If we decide to have infoboxes Cherubimon: Bo-958 Virus Buster Mega Cherub Vaccine Heaven's Judgment, Lightning Spear Dawn Dusk We need to summarize both the "Three Great Angels" and "Three Great Demons" missions. 09:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Cherubimon This is just a minor detail. In case anyone noticed (I know I did), the part of Cherubimon's Chart that said who he digivolved from said Patamon. I changed it in case anyone noticed. Digigirls Rule!!!ANd DoNT u 4gEt iT 18:36, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Some changes? *"Great Angels" is the same as "Archangel", and in the Bible, there are three Archangels: Michael (sometimes identified as a Seraph or the Cherub at Eden), Gabriel (usually a Seraph), and Raphael (neither). Should we change the translation to "Three Archangels", and possibly mention those three? *We need a lead image that illustrates these three, not their lower forms. *Since we have ample sourcing for this being a Bandai group, with it being mentioned in both Cherubimon and Ophanimon's profiles, should we replace the images with their Bandai forms? 07:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Possibly debatable, but I rather think not. For one, such a term is never explicitly mentioned in the English anime, but rather "Celestial Digimon". Thus, a move to Three Archangels, for example, would be a bit too much for this article. The suggestion is good, but I would personally prefer the article to remain as is. Ralnon (talk) 04:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :The "Three Archangels" refers to the Japanese name, not the dub name of "Celestial Digimon". 10:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :UPDATE: So, now that Ofanimon Falldown Mode has been released, we have another question. Each of the Celestial Digimon has a Fall''ing'' counterpart (basically, a Black/Virus type of thing), while Seraphimon and Ophanimon also have a Fall''en'' counterpart. :So, we have two ways about this: focus on just the falling counterparts, as the current line is derived from the Cherubimon profile, or reword it as "ShadowSeraphimon and Daemon", "Ophanimon Falldown Mode and Lilithmon". 15:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, Cherubimon (Evil) and Ofanimon Falldown Mode are explicitly said to be members of the Three Archangels, although BlackSeraphimon is not. 05:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Keep it to those Digimon who have been explicitly cited as part of this group. Lanate (talk) 00:51, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::: , while seeming well-meaning, appears unusually adamant on forcibly adding the Ofanimon Falldown Mode to this article. This is illogical and unnecessary—this page is a redirect from the Frontier versions of the three, and should not cover the entire franchise. The Falldown mode has not shown any connection with the other two Celestial Digimon, unlike Evil Cherubimon, and thus should probably not be included here...can anyone know this user well enough to explain this to him? I don't get the line of thinking: If it's already mentioned in detail on the main page, where it properly belongs, why does it have to be added here? Alex68 01:44, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ::This page is for the Digimon group of the "Celestial Digimon", the Sandaitenshi, as evidenced by the fact that it includes material from the card games and the franchise-wide profiles. Ofanimon Falldown Mode is, per her Jintrix card, a member of the Sandaitenshi. ::In the future, please do more research and remember to assume good faith before you make such serious accusations against other editors. 03:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :::If I sounded harsh or accusatory, then I do apologize, and I am most grateful you took the time to clarify this a little. But I truly meant not to offend anyone, but rather, I merely sought to make some small improvement to the wiki of my own. But what of BlackSeraphimon? Are you certain it should be excluded, if the other two have fallen versions? Alex68 01:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :While Cherubimon (Evil) and Ofanimon Falldown Mode each have cards which explicitly state them to be members of the Sandaitenshi, BlackSeraphimon does not. In Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, the counterparts of the "Three Great Angels" are the "Three Great Demons", Demon, Cherubimon E, and Lilithmon. While I personally think he helps complete the set of "tainted" angels, there is nothing explicitly stating that he is one of the Sandaitenshi. 01:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hokay, more stuff: *We need the voice actors for the character sections. *We need coverage of the Dawn/Dusk quests. *We need to change "Three Great Angels" to "Three Archangels" across the wiki, as per Dawn. *Frontier sections need cleanup and proper storylinking. *Does Cherubimon appear in the D-Tector? Are the Digimon World 4 angels considered the Three Archangels? What about the Battle Spirit games? *Should we put Daemon and Lilithmon in the alternate forms bit per "The Three Great Demons"? The group is the fallen forms of the Three Archangels, but only Cherubimon E is ever explicitly called one of the Three Archangels in any media. *Per Leopardmon Leopard Mode, we need to move Ofanimon Falldown Mode to Ophanimon Falldown Mode as the approximate dub name. Also, Omegamon Zwart to Omnimon Zwart. 19:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :But I thought we don't artificially dub names. 20:04, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Not for stuff like ShouCutemon. However, modes are...well, kind of two names, and I had forgotten that in the past we used the dubbed base species name for the X-Antibody and Mode forms of Digimon. 20:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I looked into it more, and "三大天使" is the term used to refer to Gabrael, Michael, and Raphael in the Japanese wikipedia. Furthermore, their main roles mirror the attributes given by Ofanimon's profile. This is definitely legit, I'll start incorporating it. 05:25, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Seraphimon's Variation Shouldn't BlackSeraphimon be count as a variation of Seraphimon? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 19:14, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :It is a variation of Seraphimon the species, but it is not a variation of Seraphimon the Celestial Digimon because it is never stated to be one of the Celestial Digimon. 22:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Tasks Don't know if it's worth mentioning, but the tasks are given in the reverse order of that in the . 13:54, December 3, 2019 (UTC)